The Bonfire
by ArtemisArcher83
Summary: From my B-Series: a single chapter interlude set a few years in the future.


**Hey guys. Since The Brides is taking longer than I'd like to write, I thought I'd take a little detour from the time-frame and take a peek into the future. My muse needed a break and a boost but I didn't want to loose the feel for the characters entirely, so this is what I came up with.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Bonfire**

Carried along by an autumn breeze, a mixture of toffee apple, hot dogs and smoke drifted across the garden, filling every occupant with excitement.

The first weekend in November had become synonymous with gathering at the Wells-Bering home and this year was no different. With the property stretching back across fifty metres of lawn into the same distance again of trees, there was plenty of room for roughly a dozen adults and half a dozen children. With an oak stained fence bisecting part of the lawn, the older children were free to enjoy a sense of freedom from their ever-watchful parents while still keeping them penned in.

From the kitchen door, the deck stretched most of the way round the house under a retractable, weatherproof canvas. A long table, groaning with food and drink, monopolised one-half of the area, while toys and a small, wooden playhouse covered the other. Both occupied by the evening's revellers.

After four years of living in Boulder, their children's belongings had spread far and wide. Christina's books and manuscripts tended to stay in her room where they were safe, but random articles of clothing and stationary migrated from the attic, all through the house, to the tree den almost at the furthest point from the house.

As the two youngest didn't have such free rein, Fredrick and Catherine's toys and clothes didn't travel quite so far. Since Freddy was the tidiest amongst the three Wells-Bering offspring, he hardly had to venture passed his bedroom door to find what he needed, but his youngest sister was another story entirely.

Impulsive and with a fierce imagination, Cat was a whirlwind of transport and distribution as she carried armfulls of toys to and fro, creating new homes for them and dressing down anyone who dared to move them. Inevitably though, someone would need to open the cupboard under the stairs, take books off the shelf or use the shoes filled with Brio and My Little Pony accessories. The toddler's uncanny ability to recall exactly where she left each treasure was the cause of many a meltdown.

Thankfully, tonight was not one of those nights. Fifteen year olds, Christina and Adelaide had sequestered themselves far enough away from the crowd to be out of earshot but close enough that they were still in the designated safety zone. Sporadic bursts of giggles punctuated the air around them, often drawing curious looks from their carers. Fredrick, Sophie and Daniel were playing happily on the climbing frame, each with one hand wrapped around a lollypop stick and their faces liberally smeared with traces of toffee. And closest to the adults, Catherine and Jake (Pete's youngest), were busily filling the playhouse with Duplo, both of them dressed in Halloween costumes that they insisted on recycling for this celebratory evening.

Standing at the top of the steps leading down onto the lawn, Myka peered into the trees beyond the garden fence, watching the sporadic flashing of torchlight and waiting for her wife's signal. Light from the house and solar lamps illuminated the adults and children, but beyond their reach, night had fallen and it was almost time for the show.

Every year since moving here, Helena had insisted on creating and releasing her own fireworks. Bearing in mind that the inventor had launched a rocket during the late nineteenth century, which had remained in orbit during her entire period in bronze, Myka didn't blink an eye to the idea that her love could succeed, but that didn't stop her worrying. Claudia always managed to find the time to join them for bonfire night, though she was running late tonight, and together with Pete, they made a trio that threatened to be more volatile than the pyrotechnics they were igniting.

As she continued to wait, she felt a presence behind her and glanced back to find her sister inching closer. "You look tired, Trace. You sure you're not going to conk out before the big reveal?"

The younger Bering sister narrowed her eyes and ignored her elder sibling's amusement. "You try sleeping when someone's dancing on your bladder," she complained grumpily.

"I'm fine, thanks. Three point five kids are enough," Myka chuckled.

Tracy frowned and shot her sister a confused look. "You have three kids," she observed, deadpanned. "Unless you're counting Adelaide. I suppose she does spend a lot of time here in the holidays," she shrugged.

"We have Adelaide sometimes," she agreed. "But Catherine's alter ego gives us a run for our money. I feel like I'm trying to reason with an angry mob when she has her mind fixed on something. She definitely inherited Helena's grit." Gazing to her left, she watched her youngest for several seconds and smiled warmly at the girl's expression of determination as the toddler stacked a pile of blocks and tried to figure out how to carry them all.

"She's a different kettle of fish alright," the expectant mother agreed. Rubbing her belly, she added, "As much as I love our little Cat, I hope this one is like his brother. Daniel was such a calm baby."

"I wouldn't give up my little terror for all the calm babies in the world," Myka declared happily.

A cry of pain rose from the playhouse, punctuating the regent's statement perfectly and green eyes rolled at Tracy's look of amusement. Myka met Lila's gaze, communicating her control of the situation as she turned to find out precisely what her devil child had done now.

Picking Jake up from where he was kneeling on the ground, Myka checked him over and sat down before rocking him in her lap. "What happened?" she enquired gently.

"Cat push me," he sniffled, glaring daggers in the direction of the playhouse.

Myka rubbed his back as she scanned the immediate area for the culprit and quickly spotted the top of her daughter's head; there was no mistaking that mass of sleek, inky hair. "Cat?" she called calmly, hoping more than believing that the girl would respond to the summons. When the head ducked a little lower and no one immediately appeared, the regent steeled herself for the upcoming battle of wills.

Turning her pseudo-nephew to face her, she winked. "Well, it seems like Catherine decided to disappear. That's just as well because little girls who push their friends and can't say sorry don't deserve to watch fireworks or toast marshmallows."

A squeak came from Catherine's hiding place but still the girl remained. Her infantile mind might have been susceptible to emotional manipulation but she was a quick study and instinctively paused to see what her mother was going to say next.

"We should probably tidy up some of these toys, Jake," Myka continued with her charade. "And since there's no one in the playhouse now, we can cover it up."

Twitching at the idea of being forgotten, Catherine slunk slightly towards the open door. Tears gathered in her eyes as she thought about her impending punishment and she gradually slipped into view. "Me want 'mallows, Mama," she whined and began to rub at her tears.

Having smoked out her fox, Myka conveniently forgot her ruse and watched the despondent toddler approach. "What happened with Jake?" she asked, careful not to jump straight to accusations.

"My bocks," Catherine grumbled quietly, not yet ready to admit defeat.

Now that he'd recovered, Jake became bored with the conversation. He climbed out of Myka's lap and wandered off, his attention captured as he spotted his father's return.

Catherine pouted, her eyes following her friend. "My Jakey," she added in a softer tone.

Myka hid a smile, her eyebrow rising as the girl gazed up at her through long lashes: a pair of green eyes mirroring her own, awaiting judgement. "Jake is your friend?"

The toddler nodded. "My Jakey."

Sighing, the regent reached for her daughter and pulled the girl into her lap. "Catherine, would it be ok for Jake to push you?" A small head shook against her chest and she watched as the girl stuck a thumb into her mouth. "Even if you're playing with his toys?"

The response was slower this time but the adult waited patiently. Compared to her siblings, Cat was capricious; she loved new experiences but hated rapid change and when events in her life were not unfolding to her liking, she wanted everyone to know about it. Beneath that hot-temper though, was a sensitive, compassionate soul who rallied against injustice for others. Particularly for those people she was closest to.

It had been tricky, in the beginning, to know how to manage her explosive behaviour. For the most part, they played it by ear: the 'calm down zone' being used most days to allow parents and child a couple of minutes to recover whatever disaster du jour befell them.

Eventually, Myka knew that her difficult child would find a way past her less friendly mask and show her true colours then, at long last, another firm nod brushed against her chest. "So, what do you think you need to do now?"

"Say sowwy?" the girl asked around her thumb, her tone hopeful.

Smiling warmly, Myka nodded and leant down to brush a kiss against the soft skin of her daughter's brow. "Yes, Sweetie," she agreed before her expression became more solemn. "You must be kind to your friends. Jake won't want to play with you if you hurt him."

As she released the toddler and watched her scale the stairs with alarming speed, the regent reached out a hand and instantly felt her wife's fingers entwining with her own. They stood in companionable silence for a moment, looking out over the grass to where Pete was playing with his son. They watched their youngest approach the pair and chuckled to themselves as Catherine bowled the unsuspecting boy over with her enthusiastic enthusiasm.

"Has our hell-spawn been terrorising the boy again?" Helena asked as she tugged on her wife's hand and pulled her closer.

Myka sank into the inventor's arms and smiled into mahogany orbs. "Not really, just the usual three year old spat. I think the lure of explosions and sugar tempered her temper tonight."

"Hmm, we'll see how long that lasts _after_ the sugar," HG responded knowingly. "You recall the events of Halloween, do you not?"

"I would love to throw most of her haul in the trash," Myka lamented quietly. "She'll remember every single piece though. That candy is going to last until Easter if I can help it and there'll be a severe sweet embargo in this house at Christmas."

Hands moved to Myka's waist and their lips met in a brief embrace. "I do love that commanding presence of yours," Helena muttered against the American's mouth. "You don't suppose we will manage to find some time to ourselves this evening, do you?"

Myka hummed and tangled her fingers through her love's hair, deepening their kiss. Savouring the rare luxury of a moment to themselves, lips danced slowly before reluctantly retreating. "If we still have the energy after the rugrats are settled, I'll be happy to go a round or two with you," she whispered, her body already tingling with anticipation. "How's the set up looking?"

"All ready to go," HG assumed the brunette. "We're just waiting for Claudia and her mystery guest to arrive."

Pete was rolling around on the grass with Jake and Cat crawling all over him, drawing the attention of the three children on the monkey-bars. Before long, he was buried by the lot of them, his pleas for help escaping out from beneath a mass of limbs.

Taking pity on him eventually, Lila wrestled her children off her boyfriend and, with Cat under his arm, Pete managed to scramble to his feet. With practised movement, he settled the three year old over his shoulder and began dragging Freddy and Daniel, who'd attached themselves to his legs.

Over the pealing laughter, Myka heard the distant chime of the doorbell. "That should be Claudia," she said and pecked Helena on the cheek before stepping into the house.

Claudia's exaggerated 'Ta-da!' was not immediately obvious as the regent opened the door. Seeing a young man, who appeared not long broken into adulthood, she wondered for a moment if her friend was introducing a new boyfriend. As she examined his features closer though, recognition began to brighten in her mind. She smiled. "Thomas?"

A blush crept from under a dusting of deliberate stubble. "Hi..." He gave a self-conscious half wave, appearing to stumble over how to address the ex-agent.

"You can call me 'Myka'," the brunette assured him and stepped aside to let in the late arrivals. She gripped the red head in a long overdue hug and led them out into the back garden. "Help yourselves to food and drink," she told them after making introductions and pulling Claudia to one side.

It took about five minutes of the redhead's fast-talking to explain her young friend's story. Myka listened with rapt fascination until the caretaker reached the reason for her bringing him to their annual gathering.

"Do you think he'll be safe out in the open?" the regent wondered.

"I wouldn't have brought him this far if I thought he was in danger," Claudia assured the older woman. "He's a good kid: smart and hard working. He wanted a chance to get his degree. I couldn't convince him do go for a distance course – he wanted to be on campus. Doesn't hurt to be cautious though. That's why I asked him to go to UC Denver, so you guys would be close by."

Myka squeezed the redhead's shoulder and nodded. She led them through the house and into the back yard where they spotted Thomas chatting happily amongst the other adults.

While the sun made its final drop beyond the horizon, parents gathered their children behind a makeshift barrier and waited with eager anticipation for the show to start.

Because she never did anything by halves, HG (with Claudia's assistance) had her fireworks hooked up to a remote controlled robot. Every year, she would allow the children to take turns pushing the buttons and they would all 'ooh and ahh' until the very last one had finished. Youngest to eldest, they lined up along the deck, waiting (some more patiently than others) for their go.

As a myriad of colours filled the night sky, the inventor watched her family and smiled to herself. While the display was magnificent and she was proud of yet another well-executed plan, nothing could quite compare to the people she loved. Her wife, her children, friends, in-laws and one new acquaintance, whom she had reason to like already: this was her family and she treasured every moment spent with them.

With the evening drawing on and little ones fighting sleep, guests left in droves until only Claudia and Thomas remained. While Cat and Freddy were taken to bed, the teens were given leave to stay up. They all moved closer to the fire, blankets and coats wrapped snugly round each one of them, and chatted beneath the diamond-filled sky.

Adelaide situated herself between her best friend and Thomas, her face alight with interest as she angled her body towards the stranger and pummelled him with questions: favourite colour, sport and film... Did he drive, go to school, work? "What's your favourite food?" she continued her interrogation after he explained that that he planned to study right there, in Denver, on a sports scholarship.

On the other side of the fire, huddled beside her wife, Myka watched the young man and the teens closely. Was Christina blushing or was it just the heat from the fire? Hidden behind her friend, she could barely look at the newcomer. It was clear that the young man's arrival brought out the flirt in Adelaide, but what of her daughter? Was Christina more ambivalent to Thomas' presence or had she inherited Myka's retreating nature when it came to matters of the heart? The regent suspected the latter.

"We will endeavour to watch out for him," Helena promised the redhead as they finished discussing Thomas' will to stay in the city.

Claudia picked up a long stick and began to poke at a burning log. "He's been begging for more freedom since officially becoming an adult and I can't just keep him locked up with me, no matter how awesome our facility is. He wants to help the cause and since he's already tangled up in the whole sitch, it would be stupid not to help him out."

"I think we are all in agreement that you did your part in protecting him while he was a minor," Helena reassured her friend. "As you said though, he is an adult now and is entitled to take control of his own destiny. I am impressed that you were able to keep his presence hidden from us for so long."

A sheepish little smile appeared on the young caretaker's face. "Comes with the job description," she shrugged.

"It's ok, Claude," Myka jumped in. "We've come to terms with the fact that you're restricted when it comes to divulging Warehouse secrets. He seems to have grown into a fine young man. And apparently, he's quite the catch," she added and nodded her head towards where Adelaide was still gushing and Christina was now surreptitiously watching her forgotten friend.

HG frowned at her wife and then whipped her head round to confirm Myka's insinuation. "Oh, good Lord," she muttered. "The last thing I wish to explain to Nate and Kirsty is why their daughter is love-sick."

"I don't think she's the only one who's feeling Cupid's influence," Myka murmured back, nudging the inventor in Christina's direction.

Helena frowned, observing the trio across the fire a little closer. "Does our daughter not have a boyfriend already?"

"Hmm, much as they like to act the part, I think she and Adnan are more platonic than romantic. They've been friends for a while now. It's natural for them to want to experiment with romance." The brunette chuckled at the darkening expression on her wife's face. "You didn't think we'd get off so lightly, did you?"

Claudia giggled and Helena glared at her ruefully. "I had hoped that we'd be spared the worst drama until Catherine began dating."

Rolling her eyes with amusement, Myka nudged her love's shoulder a little harder this time. "It's not just the brash ones who have needs, Helena."

"Indeed: if she's anything like you, I should probably be more worried," the inventor noted as she turned to gaze into intense green.

Myka considered the teasing comment for a moment and nodded. "She'll hate it, but I think another love/sex discussion if in order soon. In the meantime, I'm not too worried. She may be chock full of hormones, but she knows what we expect of her."

"I always knew what my mother expected of _me,_ " HG countered.

Claudia snorted. "And we all know the sorts of mischief you got up to."

"Precisely," the inventor replied and returned her attention to the teens and their eye-candy.

Having overcome some of her sudden shyness, Christina shuffled closer to her friends and leaned forward to engage the young man with queries of her own. There was no recognition for the boy he'd been, but a question lingered behind her eyes, as if he were a great riddle that she was trying to solve.

For his part, Thomas continued to be politely interested, but it was clear amongst the other adults that his interest in their conversation was waning. There was only so much adolescent, teenage giggling that he could take.

Myka watched the girls for a while, thinking about her own teenage years and wondering how she would have behaved had Helena been around to catch her eye. Recalling their tryst in the bookshop after Fredrick was born, she couldn't confidently say that she would have resisted if faced with temptation. Though she had faith in Christina and considered her boyfriend to be a trustworthy young man, as a mother, she knew that she'd have to continue to be cautious. Her little princess was blossoming into womanhood before their very eyes and no matter how virtuous her peers might be, hormonal urges were not to be underestimated.

"I can't imagine she'll be as defiant as you were," Myka said, raising an eyebrow at the inventor. "I think we're fairly reasonable compared to your parents. And I know you listened to Eleanor; she's told me enough stories about bending you to her will."

"Nevertheless, I'll be keeping a close eye on them," HG responded, breezily ignoring the deliberate teasing.

"HG, don't go all Sarah Connor on the poor kid. I brought him here thinking that you guys could be a bit of a lifeline while he's spreading his wings. I can't keep him cooped up any longer and I don't know how safe it is for him anywhere else." Claudia watched their faces soften and flush a little with shame. Still, she knew that they (HG mostly) would need a few words of reassurance. "Any problems though and I'll do a Mrs F over here and go all Jet Lee on his ass."

"Ok, Claude," the brunette conceded. "Point made. Where the kids are concerned, you can't blame us for worrying though."

As the fire began to die out and the chilly night air crept through their winter clothes, Helena called an end to the festivities and directed the teens up to bed. Knowing from experience that the pair would be awake and chatting for some time yet, she invited Claudia and Thomas to stay for a while longer. In the living room, Myka snuggled up next to her wife and pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa to drape over her legs.

"So how have you liked living in a secret facility, Thomas?" the brunette asked once she was comfortable. "Is Claudia a slave driver or do you spend all day having chair races?"

The redhead stuck her tongue out. "Chair races are weekends only."

Chuckling at the banter, Thomas felt himself relaxing. "She drives a tight ship but mostly it's been a good ride. I wouldn't be able to do half the things I can without Claudia pushing me. After you rescued me, I was sent all over the place. It's been nice having a place to call home."

"Yet you can't wait to escape," the redhead teased.

"Can you blame me?" he countered. "Dating opportunities have not exactly been plentiful and it'd be nice to make a few friends my own age."

Myka felt Helena twitch and glanced back to smirk slightly. Feeling fingers pinching her side, she flinched and squeaked. With all eyes turned towards her, she coughed and shifted in her seat. "Well, don't be a stranger," she told the young man. "You're welcome to pop by for dinner any time, Tom. We want to hear all about your studies. Don't we, Helena?"

The Brit glanced down at the woman in her arms and narrowly resisted rolling her eyes. "Of course, dear."

By the time the guests left and the house was locked up for the evening, it was approaching the eleventh hour and Helena followed her wife to bed in a bit of a dream. While she was more relaxed about Thomas' presence in their lives and her daughter's instant fascination with him, she was stuck on the fact that her baby was becoming a woman. It was wonderful and terrifying, and she couldn't quite settle on which emotion was more dominant. Oblivious to her surroundings, she began to get ready for bed.

Outside the master bedroom, Myka pressed her ear to Christina's door and listened for any hint that the girls were still awake. It was testament to the soporific effect of the day's events that the teens were silent but for the soft song of snores. Feeling a thrill of victory, the regent tiptoed across the thick-piled carpet and went in search of her spouse. The hour might be late but she wasn't tired enough to pass up an opportunity to make love with her wife. With three children to chase around after most days, chances for intimacy were regrettably not as frequent as either mother would like.

Helena sat at the foot of the bed, dressed in loose shorts and a camisole while she absentmindedly massaged moisturiser into her skin. Eyes unfocussed, she barely noticed the body that sashayed across the room to stand in front of her. Even when items of clothing peeled from smooth skin and fell to the floor with a series of muffled flumps, she failed to look up.

An expectant silence filled every corner of the master bedroom. As time ticked by, tension raised its head and, with an irritated huff, the body withdrew. Lights dimmed and the bed shifted, the movement finally breaking through the inventor's fathomless thoughts.

Helena started and glanced behind her to find her wife pulling the covers snugly around her shoulders. A loving smile drifted over her features and she took a moment to remember how lucky she was to have such a wonderful partner with whom to spend her life. A pang of disappointment appeared for a brief moment in the back of her mind but she brushed it aside. It had been a long day for all of them and if Myka was too tired for more adult activities, she would endeavour to be understanding.

Pulling back the covers carefully, she slipped in beside her wife, flicked off her bedside lamp and snuggled close to the American's warmth. It took a moment or two of settling down and relaxing before her bedfellow's unusual rigidness registered. Concern for her wife grew swiftly in her throat. "Myka, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," came the tight response. "I'm fine."

HG was instantly wide-awake, alarm rising swiftly as she searched across their bond for a source to Myka's prickly mood. Soon she tasted irritation, disappointment and humiliation but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.

Feeling the psychic intrusion and the subsequent warmth from the rings on her finger, Myka bristled. "Stop that," she snapped. "I'm trying to sleep."

Like backing away from a grizzly bear, Helena put some distance between them and tried to come up with a game plan. She wracked her brain but couldn't remember anything untoward happening during the day or with any of their guests, so she had to assume that the fault was her own. Having no idea _how_ she'd offended her spouse however, she eventually decided to go with the safe option and apologise for whatever unintentional grievance she'd committed.

"I know I've been a little absent this evening," she began cautiously. "Darling, I'm sorry for whatever slight has upset you..." She paused, hoping for a response; an explanation for her supposed crime. "Myka, please: talk to me."

It was utterly tempting to leave her bemused wife to stew in her assumed guilt, but being the forgiving soul that she was, Myka couldn't. When she'd undressed in front of the inventor, imagining that Helena's inattention was simply a game to test her resolve, she'd been full of zeal and confidence. The moment she realised that her lover hadn't even seen her properly, she was hit with a barrage of emotions that made her beg the ground to open up and swallow her. Still, the hurt had not been intentional. Helena was suffering with her now and if she continued to be petty and spiteful, the blame would be hers instead.

Myka rolled over and, without a word, shuffled into her wife's arms. She tucked her head under the inventor's chin and sighed her sorrow, letting the anger in her bones dissipate. "It's stupid."

HG breathed in the brunette's scent and pulled her closer. She was glad of the contact and relaxed a little into the embrace. "If it is causing you pain, then it is not."

As Myka began to think back to her spontaneous behaviour, embarrassment crept over her. In the years that they'd been together, she had done many things between the sheets that she would not admit to anyone, particularly during Catherine's conception, but somehow, having Helena unaware of her movements, a simple unveiling held deeper significance. "I gave you a strip tease and you didn't even know I was there," she mumbled into delicate skin.

Shame suffused the inventor's body and she quickly reassessed her earlier assumption that her spouse was too tired to fool around. Quite the opposite apparently. Myka had been raring to go and _she_ had been the one lacking. "Oh, love, I'm so sorry. My thoughts were miles away." She smiled slightly as she recalled to where her mind had taken her. Concerns of youth and uncensored behaviour had conjured many memories, but in particular, those involving her earliest meeting with Myka. She cleared her throat and began to explain. "I was in London, watching an enchanting young woman catching her breath in her nightgown."

Knowing instantly what Helena meant, Myka allowed herself to crack a smile. The compliment didn't chase away her concerns entirely though. "Do you think I'm as attractive as I was then?" she asked before she could give the question further thought.

"I believe we may have hit 'stupid' territory," Helena responded with a curious mixture of sympathy and exasperation. "I'm quite certain you recall my reaction upon recovering my memories of your visit to 1890. You made it quite clear to me that my appeal did not diminish with time. I assume that you do not wish to retract your statement?"

Green eyes widened. "Never!"

"Then let me assure you, Myka," the inventor continued gently. "The sentiment is entirely mutual."

A head of wild hair nodded in acceptance of Helena's logic. "Ok..."

"You are quite forgiven," HG replied magnanimously.

Rolling her eyes, Myka poked her wife's lowest rib, eliciting a startled jerk. "I'm still pissed that you were practically asleep while I was getting naked."

Grinning triumphantly, Helena wriggled out from under the brunette and slid effortlessly on top of her. "Well then, by all means, darling – let's remedy that immediately." She watched her lover's eyes carefully, searching for any hint of rejection. When none came, she settled between long legs and captured hungry lips with her own.

Some of life's little dilemmas were easier to solve than others, and for that, she was very grateful.

* * *

 **So there you go. Here's hoping my pen holds more productive ink from this point on!**


End file.
